Of Black Wings
by Julia N SnowMiko
Summary: Kagome never went through the well, instead, she lived a totally different life. She lives on skyscrapers, hoping to never be seen by people, because of how different she is. She has only one person she can trust. But what if she's discovered? What happens then?
1. Chapter 1

**This is an A.U. (Alternate Universe), so Kagome won't know anyone, and it'll be modern time. Want explanation for haitus? Read story first then scroll down for explanation, or skip it all. Kagome might fly to where there are other things going on, like: Teen Wolf, Spider-man, Iron-Man Adventure, and anything else I think of.**

Prologue

The wind picked up as stormy gray clouds gathered in the sky, sounds of cars honking their horns on the streets. The wind was perfect for gliding, a smiled appeared on plump pink lips. Short, choppy black hair blowing wildly in the wind, well, as much as five inch choppy short hair can. Blue eye scanned the surrounding area, looking for peeping eyes (not like that, perverts).

Then black feathery wings, twelve feet long total, opened wide. Tan legs tensed, ready for launch, as hands gripped the edge of a building, wings opened wide. Hands released their grip on the building, and tan legs pushed off, the wind being caught underneath the black wings.

Body tilted to the side, and the person started turning to the left. 'Like a bird... Free!' A full blown smile on her face. Blue eyes spotted a building top nearby, but it was too tall, she wouldn't be able to land on it. She spotted another one, shorter than the last one. She neared it, her wings flapping several times, to soften the landing.

Her feet touched the ground, she needed to crouch a bit when she landed, the building was a tad higher than she thought. She brushed hair out of her face, kind of sad that, that, was as much flying she was going to get today. Stupid people, and so many of them around. A sigh slipped past her lips, then, she tensed her shoulders hearing someone behind her.

"Hey... Kagome." Recognizing the voice to be a friends, Kagome put a hand over her heart.

"Sarah! Oh my god!" She let out a shaky breath, her heart beating quickly. "Stop. Doing. That!" Sarah let out a chuckle, pulling out a white foam box from her brown backpack. "Well, sorry I was born with these amazing ninja skillz~!" The two girls laughed. "Yeah? Well then, maybe I should find a way to erase those, skillz."

Kagome took the foam box from Sarah's hand, opening it up to see fries and a cheese buger. "Never mind, keep 'em. I want to receive delicious meals like this often!" Sarah then smiled smugly, and her hands on her hips. "Yeah, that's right, you need me! Me and my ninja skillz!" Kagome sat down, and after thinking about it for a while, realized something. "Wait, how did you know I was going to be here?"

Sarah's gray eyes lit up. "Oh, well, remember you told me what building you were gonna stay on for the night? Well, I calculated the wind speed this morning, which way it was blowing, and which buildings that were low enough for you to land, and my results came up as this one!" Sarah looked at Kagome, and her shoulders slumped when she realized Kagome was paying to much attention to her burger.

"Fine!" Kagome jumped at Sarah's out burst. "The hell! You made me lose my burger!" Kagome snatched the other burger, near Sarah.

Sarah flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, and crossed her arms. Kagome felt befuddlement enter her thoughts. "What?" Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh... Sorry?"

Sarah jumped up, her flip-flops almost flying off her feat. "Why does that sound like a question?!" Kagome felt a sweat drop form above her right eyebrow. "You didn't have coffee this morning, did you?" Kagome asked in a calm voice as Sarah stomped around in a circle for a while.

"YES! And father wouldn't allow me my right for COFFEE!" Sarah's gray eyes looked at Kagome who was pushed against the sort-of-cement-railing of the building. Sarah rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ah, hahahaha... Oops." Sarah felt her phone buzz in the back of her pants pocket. Kagome watched Sarah take out her phone, and her eyes widened comically.

"Oh... My... God..." Sarah put her hand over the speaker. "Kagome, I have to go, my mom got into a car crash. Again." Sarah rushed to the stairs, yelling bye over her shoulder. Kagome sighed.

This was the third time this year, the woman either was trying to get attention, or she has a lot of bad luck. Kagome shifted, her wings stretching out, above her head. "Sleepy." Kagome mumbled, small tears appearing in the corner of her eyes when she yawned.

Kagome Looked up at the highest building closeby. 'I could totally make that!' A type of crazy hyper-ness entered her, making her feel daring. 'I could even go farther, hahaha!' Kagome frowned, standing up. "I'm starting to feel hyper... Oh well, it'll be fun!" A maniac smile stretched across Kagome's face.

She ran to the ledge of the building, jumping up on the cement railing. And she jumped. The wind whooshed around her, her second layer of skin under her eyelids going over her eyes, protecting them from the harsh wind. Her wings were tucked in tightly against her back, and then they snapped open. Kagome took a sharp turn up, and when the momentum of her fall lessened, she started flapping her powerful wings, the setting sun reflecting off her black wings.

Kagome's eyes were looking at everything, not many people looked out their office glass windows/walls, and even less looked up at the sky. But even so, she knew she had to be cautious. Kagome flew a little higher than the building, her toes touching the building first. She flapped her wings a few more times, relaxing her wings. Living in a big city was difficult, eyes everywhere, cameras, video cameras, and _normal humans._

What if they found out about her? Would she be a science play thing? Always poking and proding.

Kagome was lost in her thoughts, the adrenaline of the long flight fading, and her worries slapped in her in the face. '_Did anyone see me? I can't believe I was crazy enough to do that! What have I done, someone could have seen me!'_

Kagome put her face in her hands, her black hoodie hanging of her shoulders a bit. She ran a hand through her choppy black hair. She smiled a bit, an accident happened, which ended up with her cutting her hair, and Sarah yelling at her for doing so.

A manly gasp was heard, Kagome shot up to her feet, and whirled around. A young man, looking to be around twenty-five, dressed in a business suit was standing ten feet away. He had short brown/blonde, hair, a five o'clock shadow, green eyes, and an aura of a warrior surrounding him.

Kagome started shaking with fear, her worst nightmare coming true. The man seemed to be frozen in place, his eyes looking her over with critical eyes, sizing her up. Kagome backed up, the ledge just a few inches away from her feet. Kagome started breathing in short, raspy gasps of breath. '_Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!'_

Kagome's wings opened a bit, droping arounding her, in hopes of making herself look more intimidating. The man had started walking forward, but stopped when Kagome's wings dropped around her. Kagome was frantically trying to look calm as she backed up to the ledge.

The man seemed to notice what she was doing, and he lifted his hands, like in surrender, or to show her he ment no harm. "I'm not going to hurt you." Kagome almost scoffed. '_Sure, but you'll send me away for other people to hurt me!'_

Almost as if he had read her mind, he told her he would not send her to some scientists. Kagome was no fool, she would not trust his words. "My name is Oliver." Kagome stopped. '_What?'_

Do people, who are trying to catch someone, tell the victim their name?

"Oliver Queen." Kagome's eyes widened.

* * *

**Exams, sick, siblings visiting from Florida, and a lot more stuff. Can't wait for summer! Then I can update more frequently!**


	2. Discovery

_Oliver Jonas Queen... A man who appeared after been missing for five years. A twenty some year old rich young man... _Kagome could feel her heart hammering as her mind raced. She has been discovered by a rich, hot, young man, hot, and successful... Did she mention hot? Oliver was wearing a business suit... It _suited_ him very well.

Bad pun.

His eyes were still taking in her twelve feet wings, the light making them look like an inky waterfall. Oliver stepped forward. Kagome took half a step back. Oliver lifted his hands up once more, Kagome forced herself to relax. '_Maybe after being missing for five years, he's become... er, mellow.' _Kagome circled around Oliver, making him stand by the edge.

she relaxed more when she finished circling Oliver. '_There, now if he tries chasing me, I'll be able to run and jump off the building!' _Kagome almost smirked. "What are you?" Kagome jumped when Oliver's voice broke her train of thought.

She blinked.

Blinked again.

**Even she wasn't sure exactly what she was, she always referred to herself as a Bird Person... Though the name was pretty ridiculous, it was what she'd called herself since she was younger.**

"Um... I don't... Really know. But, since I was a child, I've referred to myself as a 'Bird Person'." Kagome coughed into her hand, trying, and failing, to hide her embarrassment. "I was, uh, five, six, when I started calling myself that..." Kagome couldn't get a read on Oliver, except that he was still processing. And she was embarrassed as hell. '_Can't believe I told him that... In fact, why the hell did I tell him in the first place?_'

Kagome was ready to leap at any sudden movements, and Oliver picked up on it, so he made sure to take slow, measured steps towards her while she was distracted in thought. Then he stopped, thinking better of it. If he did do anything to warrant her mistrust, it'd be trying to sneak up on her.

Kagome let out a sigh, Sarah did once say, that her instincts would help her find someone else to trust... It had been the same with Sarah, a small conversation between them, that began their friendship.

Kagome looked at Oliver again. Slowly stepping forward, she stopped, hoping he'd get the message. Oliver's eyes widened, and he took a small step forward. This continued for a while, till they were five feet away from each other. Kagome, at four feet, started walking in a circle with Oliver, but she knew she was only stalling. Kagome stiffened when she heard the sound of a metal door opening. She crouched, opened her wings, and pushed off the ground.

Wind blew into Oliver's face at the force of Kagome's muscled wings. He stumbled a bit, but quickly got his balance back, and watched as Kagome flew up high into the sky, disappearing into the clouds.

Kagome couldn't decided whether to smile or frown. One, she almost found another companion. Two, she realized how stupid she was for never trying to fly in, and above, the clouds. She decided to smile, if fate really wanted her and Oliver to meet again, then it would lead her right to him. Kagome's wings flapped twice when she felt herself lose some altitude and speed.

She looked down, marveling at the city. She had never, _never_, seen it like this. She was always afraid someone would see her if she flew too high. Kagome couldn't help the full smile that bloomed on her face, her eyes reflecting the city lights as she angled herself down a little, to swoop closer to the city. She had found her... safe haven for flying, finally!

The sound of 'swish, swish, swish', at a high speed caught Kagome's attention. She looked up, her eyes suddenly filling with fear. '_Helicopters!_' Kagome dove straight up into the cloud above her, flying above them. She blink at the fluffy look of the cloud, her hand reached down. She wasn't close enough. Kagome angled herself down, just a tad, so she was closer to the fluffy, snow like clouds. Her hand went into the cloud, and she felt a sudden cold wetness that made her snatch her hand out. Kagome looked at her hand, it was wet, but that wasn't what made her take her hand out.

Kagome looked at the color of the cloud, it was gray, and Kagome realized what she felt was the start of the making of thunder and lightning! '_Oh wow! Lightning!'_ Now she could fly safely, during the night though, when she was less likely to be seen.

* * *

Sarah sighed. She was conflicted with emotions. She had just found out her mother was going blind! Blind, for god's sake! And she didn't bother to tell anyone! Sarah slightly jumped, startled, when she heard knocking on her door. Sarah half sigh, half grumbled. "Come in." When her father poked his head in, she didn't look him in the eyes. Sarah felt guilty.

"What is the update on your winged friend?" Mr. Patterson asked his daughter. Sarah rubbed the back of her neck, feeling hair she missed when she put her blonde hair into a ponytail. "Her name is Kagome. And she's good." Mr. Patterson rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb.

"That's not what I'm asking, Sarah." His stern voice had her on edge. "Her wings have grown five inches in the past week, muscles quickly strengthening, inner lid becoming more clear, and enhancing her eyesight when she uses the lid." Her father continued to stroke his chin. "That's good. It means her wings will grown to be much larger. And soon, we can hand her over, and we will have a large sum of money!" Sarah's father looked her in the eyes. "Continue to string her along. I'll text you 'time to come, it is important' when it's time."

Before Sarah could respond, he left. Sarah looked down at her hands, her pink nail polish had started to chip, and she sighed. "Why did I ever agree to this?"

* * *

Short preview of what will happen next...

**_Kagome continued to stare at Sarah, tears spilling passed her bottom eyelashes. Her blues eyes held hurt, and betrayal. "But..." Kagome was cut off by Sarah's rushed words. "Hurry, you have to leave, I'm wearing a wire, so they're probably already on their way here! Leave,_ now!"**

* * *

I want to thank Natzi Angel and Setsura-chi for reviewing! And, yes, Setsura-chi, it is Arrow! Hope you liked it!


	3. Offer-Betrayal-Leaving

Kagome flew just inches above the clouds, the stars like diamonds in the sky. The city sparkling with light below her, and the stars twinkling above her. She didn't want to land, but Kagome could feel an ache between her wings starting to form.

And judging from the sounds from the city below, it was around eleven; everyone would get together and go out to a bar. Kagome made her way to a small skyscraper, with a sign of some toothpaste company, her wings flapping several times as she landed. She always came to this building the night, she had stashed a traveling bag behind the huge sign, it wasn't like anyone came up here.

Kagome's head whirled around, afraid she'd jinx herself. '_Wait, that only happens in movies. God, scaring myself here!_' When she found the worn out gray traveling bag, she slung it over her shoulders, shifting her black wings to wiggle their way into the bag.

Kagome grunted a bit, the bag felt more uncomfortable than before. The bag had shrunk! _'What?! Are you serious! It's been all the rain, hasn't it!' _Kagome glared at the gray clouds forming above.

Kagome found the ladder down the building, and started climbing down, ears and eyes alert for unwanted attention. When her feet touched the ground, she immediately sprinted to the road. She stopped to look around, no cars, and no... sober people. Kagome ran, her wings wanting to open wide and fly.

She did this every night, to get home to an abandoned apartment building, her and a few homelss people lived there.

* * *

Kagome growled, the stupid water wasn't working again! Now she'd have to go on the roof to fix it, the one place it _had_ to break. Kagome had left her duffel bag in her room, which was on the third story; the highest the building went. The rest of the occupants living in the building didn't think it was safe on the third story, so she could walk around not worrying about them seeing her wings!

Kagome arrived on the roof, looking for the old piping stretched along the edge of the roof. '_Probably the reason it, years ago, was abandoned..._' Kagome pulled out tape from a black duffel bag she brought up with her. She struggled to find the end of the tape, a breeze making her black hair go in her face. She sputtered when she breathed hair into her mouth. "Ugh, bleh... Where's the tape? Where'd it go?" The tape had flung out of her hands when she quickly brought her hands up to wipe her hair out of her face.

She turned and looked behind her, there, just a few meters away, was the gray tape. Kagome felt a cold sweat form on her back when she saw green shoes. She looked up, into familiar green eyes, but, that couldn't be possible, she only knew someone with gray eyes.

The man in front of her was wearing all green! Green shoes, pants, shirt, hood, bow, and even the arrows he had slung on his back were green! Wait, Arrow, bow... Ah shit, it's the Green Hood dude... man... yeah. Kagome just sat there in her crouched position.

That was the time when Kagome's brain kicked into gear. '_I left my duffel bag in my room... I...!_' Kagome felt her face drain of any color. She jumped up and turned to jump off the building, but she tripped on the pipe when she took her first step towards the edge.

'_I have to get out of here, I have to fly!_' Kagome pushed herself up, scrambling to the edge. She stopped when an arrow made a 'shoom' sound, and was in front of her, buried in the ground. Kagome jumped back, and grunted when she felt her wings hit against a brick wall. She looked up. '_Oh. Not a brick wall.._' She had slammed into the Green Hood's legs. Then everything went black.

* * *

Kagome groaned, feeling a pain in her neck. "Ow, what the fudging monkeys?" Kagome groaned under her breath, she lifted her hand, only to find she wasn't able to. She struggled, kicking her feet, or trying to, her feet were wound up in rope. "Shit, I've been kidnapped by a giant spider!" Kagome whispered, she wanted to kick herself, but being sarcastic was keeping her semi-calm. Feeling around her as much as she could, having rope tied around her wrist and ankles didn't help, but she could tell she was laying on cement ground and a metal wall next to her. She could hear movement in the air, like the sound of someone moving their arms rapidly.

Kagome wiggled around carefully, trying not to alert her captor, so she could sit up. She stopped moving when she heard feet movement, only to figure her captor was shifting his/her stance. It smelt misty in, wherever she was, also it felt cold, and wet. Kagome tried moving her wings, she almost screamed when she felt that her wings were bound too.

She started wiggling around again, trying harder to sit up. '_Got to get out of here! This person will probably experiment on me!' _She didn't want to be caged, even if her name translated to 'Bird in a cage'! '_Ironic..._'

Kagome was almost completely straight up, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "**AAAAAAAH!**" Kagome let out the scream before her brain registered what was going on. "**No! No! Please, don't experiment on me! Please, don't... **Don't send me away either." The last part of her sentence came out in a terrified whisper. A sigh was heard, then the rustling of clothes. "This is why I had you tied up. But you still managed to almost kick some of my teeth out, and I believe your wings knocked over my stool."

Kagome was still breathing fast when the male voice spoke up, making her freeze at the familiar tone.

* * *

**:::Two Hours Later:::**

The wind was blowing gently against tan skin, making the person shiver a bit. Kagome was waiting for Sarah, still thinking about her meeting with Oliver, the Green Hood. She sighed, rubbing her finger across her eyes. As awesome as it was, it was... Hard to describe, really, but he was kind to her. He even offered her a place to stay, in the little underground hiding place.

Every time she thought of his offer, she smiled, and her heart did a little happy dance. Even if it would be a bit cramped, she was still happy he offered. Sarah never offered, but Kagome was sure it was because she didn't have a secret hiding place. She told him, after she had calmed down and slowly started talking to him, she'd have to think about his offer.

Kagome almost fell off the building when the roof-top building slammed open. "Rtafe asy wndo tkea!" Jumbled words jumped out of her mouth. Kagome whirled around to tackle her friend and maim her for scaring the shit out of her. But when she saw the disheveled mess Sarah was in, she paused, making a face.

Sarah's gray, wide eyes, were terrified, and urgent. "Kagome! I have something to tell you! You should probably be sitting down." Sarah's pale hands pulled Kagome down, making her sit in an uncomfortable place. "Okay, so.." Kagome quickly cut Sarah off. "Wait! I think my ankle is starting to bend the wrong way!" Sarah waited, her hands fidgeting, her eyes shifting here and there, restless.

Once Kagome was seated properly, Sarah grabbed Kagome's hands in hers. "I've betrayed you. My father spotted you one day, he told me to become friends with you, and when it was time, we'd sell you away to some scientist." Kagome felt her heart stop, a painful squeeze on her heart made her tear up. All she could do was stare at her best friend... Not even sure what she should call Sarah anymore.

Kagome continued to stare at Sarah, tears spilling passed her bottom eyelashes. Her blue eyes held hurt, and betrayal. "But..." Kagome was cut off by Sarah's rushed words. "Hurry, you have to leave, I'm wearing a wire, so they're probably on their way here? Leave, now!" Kagome flailed her arms when Sarah grabbed Kagome by the arms to bring her to the edge of the building.

"Now, fly!" The loud exclamation from Sarah made Kagome flinch, and she was pushed off. Kagome's wings opened up when she gained speed, no longer caring if people saw her. The only thought in her mind was, '_Why?'_

* * *

Kagome was torn between just leaving, or flying to Oliver's hiding place. She could just leave him a note, telling him how she couldn't accept, because she was in trouble, and she wanted to leave till she thought it was safe for her to return. She decided she would leave when she heard two helicopters in the distance.

**:::Later:::**

Kagome found the entrance. She tip-toed in, found paper, a pencil, and started composing her letter.

**_'_****_Dear Oliver,_**

**_I'm sorry, but I am not able to accept your offer. I've decided to leave for a while, for... personal reasons. I don't know exactly how long I will be gone, so I will leave you my number if you want to get in contact with me. _**

**_I thank you, for offering me a place to stay, you are the first to offer me such a thing, and words can not describe how grateful I was! My number is 705-555-2019  
_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_your newly acquired winged friend,_**

**_Kagome.'_**

After it was finished, she left the building to fly to a new home for a while. She had her bag with clothes, purse of money and other necessary items. It was time to say 'see you later' to Star City. Kagome cried, only for the wind to quickly dry her tears up.

* * *

**Done! Hope you like the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I know how many people have read my story, and I'm shocked I've only gotten a few reviews! Anyways, I'd like to thank the people that did review! I thank you guys so much, and I'm glad you 'love love love' it! Kagome is going to be leaving the area of Arrow, to a different place. If there is a place you want Kagome to fly to, tell me! Oh, and, HAPPY FLIPPING SUMMER! Yay!**


	4. Enter James Roland

Sarah's face was turned to the side, a red hand mark forming. "You _ungrateful _daughter!" Sarah's father hissed. "I give you wonderful gift for all you have done, then you go and _disobey _me, letting my greatest **prize** escape!" Mr. Patterson's face was twisted with rage, his anger rolling on him in waves. Sarah let her head fall, afraid to look him in the eyes, and instead stared at her toes, dully noting the bright blue nail polish chipping. Sarah feels a chill run up and down her spine when her father chuckles darkly.

"It's a good thing, then, that I assigned someone to inject her with a tracker weeks ago." Sarah looks up, shock and fear for her friend enters her system. Her father must have noticed, for a smug smile blossoms on his face. "Oh," He drags the word out. "Don't tell me you actually became attached. You poor thing" His voice is filled with mock pity. "You wanted her to live free." A statement, which was said with a frown. "And with me wanting to know how she ticks, I got in the way."

A cruel smile greets Sarah's horrified filled eyes. "Oh dearie, I'm afraid you're out of luck." Sarah backs away from her father. Before, it was just an innocent curiosity that he had when he had discovered her, now, it was an evil desire to dissect her winged friend.

"No." Sarah's voice is hoarse from the lump in her throat.

It's the last thing she remembers before her world turns black.

* * *

Gray eyes snap open, white ceiling greeting said eyes. Gray eyes then scan the room, one thought coming to mind. 'Operating room.'

* * *

Black wings flapped twice, sending a signal to the brain that made a dark hair female flinch in pain. Flying for two days straight, with sugar as your only sort of energy source, was a bad idea. Kagome groaned. 'Don't try this at home kids.' She could help but jest, making her giggle. While she looked for a place to land, she remember her notebook, and the crossed out names.

She nose dived, and swerved upward when she got a _bit _too close for comfort. With her feet out underneath her, her wings flapped, het toes being the first to touch the ground after two days. When she was on her feet, her wings sagged, unable to do more than that.

Kagome fell to her knees, putting her hands out in front of her as she lowered herself to the ground, and laid on her side. She lifted her left hand, and blindly searched in her traveling bag for her notebook. She pulled it out, the dark brown, slightly torn leather, made her home sick. She open it up, flipping past many pages. When she finally found the page she wanted she stuck her hand back in her gray traveling bag for a pencil.

Daisy, Rose, Violet, Jasmine, Poppy, Lilac, Heather

She crossed Violet out. She wanted a name that was uncommon, but she knew only common names. She closed her eyes, letting her notebook rest on her flat stomach, her pencil between her teeth.

**:::::::::::::::::::FLASH BACK:::::::::::::::::::**

**"Do I have something to tell you!" Kagome paused her brushing, a few blonde locks slipping through her fingers. Sarah, noticing she caught Kagome's attention, continued. "We got a new teacher today, foreign teacher! She's from England, and she teaching us the ways of her country!" **

**Kagome smiled at Sarah's enthusiasm, grabbing another lock of hair for her French braid. "She has this really pretty name, Acacia, which she says is uncommon name here in America. I meant to ask her if her name was also uncommon in England, but another student asked her about the Jurassic Coast Heritage Site. It was so cool! I wish you could have come with me!"**

****:::::::::::::::::::FLASH BACK END:::::::::::::::::::****

"That's it!" Kagome jumped, startled from her own shout in a place where it was really quiet. Except the faint sound of birds chirping in the distances, which she was loving. Kagome smiled, Acacia. She said it out loud, liking the way it rolled off her tongue easily. With that, she uncaringly stuffed her notebook in her bag, along with her pencil, and promptly fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Mr. Patterson stood in front of his recent creation. "It's perfect." His whispered words had some of his assistants frowning in disproval, others nodded. One assistant behind Mr. Patterson felt disgust, James Roland. He had been working with Richard Patterson for five years, yet this was the most cruel thing he had ever done. James froze when gray eyes locked with his in question. Richard turned around, smiling. "She likes you!" James gave a forced smile, not liking the look in the man's eyes. "I think I'll have you babysit her. Tell her what her purpose is." James mind went blank. 'What?'

"Yes." Richard grabbed some papers, and signed his name. He turned around and gave it to James. "Sign here and you can take her home with you in twenty minutes!" James nodded, a plan forming.

'If I do this, maybe I can save her!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'I will save you, Sarah Patterson!'


	5. Chapter 5

James stared at the blonde haired, gray eyed beauty. She was a beautiful girl for her age of seventeen, her hair was straight with natural curves at the end of her hair, gray eyes that had specks of gold, slightly tanned, flawless, skin. Her hands were small, soft from creams, and oils that was probably applied to her skin and hair. Her nose was straight, probably from her mother (god bless her heart), and she had this small curve to them at the outer corners of her eyes.

Sarah stared back at James, her dull, almost lifeless, eyes examined him. He seemed to be in his forty's, mid-forty's. He had short mud brown hair, his eyes of a lighter color, his jaw was wide, and strong. He had kind, understanding eyes with a gentle smile. She didn't understand why her father would want him to 'teacher' her, her purpose. She already knew.

"So..." James started awkwardly. "What was it like before, um, all this?" Sarah blinked.

"I'm not sure I understand." Her response was without any emotion. 'Just what did he do to her?' James thought, distraught.

"I want to know what you were like before you were," He paused, biting his tongue from saying what he really wanted to. "Changed?" Experimented on. Sarah nodded, as if signaling him she understood now.

"It was... I'm not sure exactly. It's hazy, I can't get a clear image in my head of my past. When I try harder, to clear up the foggy-ness, I have this pinching pain, here," Sarah pointed to the back of her head, two inches above her nape. "And I lose my concentration." A frown tugged at the corners of her mouth in confusion.

* * *

Kagome gentle ran her fingers along her feathers, her wings only having a dull ache in them. The water helped immensely! When she had first let her wings slip in to the water, she gasped, it was freezing for her precious appendages! Sure she only had her feathers to keep them warm during the winter, but freezing water just seemed to find a way to the hot skin. But after she had kept them in the water for a while, it felt soothing to move her wings in the water, almost making her forget the ache between her wings. Almost.

Kagome groaned when she bumped her left wing into a rock by the shallow part of the river. "Shit!" Kagome let her wing hang limply, the cool water soothing the pain.

"I swear they're bigger than they were five days ago!" She ran her hand over her wing, letting the shampoo in her hand to start foaming up. Kagome tensed when she heard a rustle in bushes, just seven meters away from her. She lowered herself into the water, so it went over her ample breasts.

Kagome slowly moved her wings in a flapping motion in the water to quickly rinse the soap out. When she was sure it was all washed out, still hyper aware of her surroundings, she darted out of the water. Which was more of a slow jog because of her soaked wings weighing her down. Kagome threw on her clothes, which was harder than one would think.

When her clothes were on more comfortable, she ventured towards the noise. Kagome slowly pushed the branches away, to form a hole. Her blues eyes widened at what she saw.

A huge brown wolf.

* * *

**I hope you all like the quick update! Now, this author wants five reviews for two updates! 24, maybe less, hours if I get five! :3 So what do you say? Want a quick, double update?**


	6. Location, location, location

**This is a bit of a filler. I need time to figure out how... Kagome will react to the wolf!** **A****nyways...**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

James sat in one of the many seats in Richards basement, watching Sarah type in some sort of codes, longitude and latitude she explained. He was dumbfounded, for one, he didn't understand what she had explained to him. But then she faltered, seeing his face, and made it shorter, easier to understand. "This helps me find _her_."

James just nodded, running a hand through his mud brown hair. He understood medical, and scientific conversations, and explanations more than he did _that_. Sarah's pale slender fingers continued to type along the key board, her eyes following every tap her fingers made. James was guessing things to do with latitude and longitude used to be a hobby before she was... changed, it was the only explanation, they couldn't just burn it into her brain to be this talented at this.

A loud, continuous, beeping sounded from the computers speakers, and gray eyes snapped to look at the screen. Red letters ran across the screen, making dread settle itself in James stomach; **'SUBJECT .01** **FOUND'**. A cold chill ran down his spine when Sarah smirk, an emotion flashed in her eyes James couldn't catch. Sarah stood straight, her body turned to face James.

"Time to go, I will tell my father the news." James jumped, he couldn't allow her to do that!

"No!" Sarah just raised a brow at James, not the least bit surprised. "I will contact your father with the information, you go wait in my jeep." Sarah hummed in thought, then nodded. "That is... Acceptable." She turned and left the basement, leaving James behind with all the different sized screens.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, relieved. 'I can't let Richard know about Kagome... Not when I'm so close to 'fixing' Sarah.' In the past few hours, James had asked countless questions, some making a light shine in Sarah's dull, lifeless, gray eyes. He kept asking her about her past, and her friend, the bond they shared. If he could keep her away from her father long enough, he might be able to bring her consciousness back... Her true self.

* * *

Sarah pressed 'End', shoving her phone in her back pocket. James exited the building, pulling his keys out of his pocket, and opened the jeep door, settling himself in. He started the car, and Sarah turned on the radio, she detested the silence when one drove a car with a passenger. Sarah picked up her iPad from her lap, telling James directions to the airport. James turned to her.

"Are you sure?" Sarah nodded at his question. "She has flown to the next state." James shrugged, pulling out of the driveway. During the hour drive to the airport, James was grateful for the music, he didn't want to ask another question without her saying: "You've already asked that question, James Roland." Sarah only ever uttered his full name when she was getting annoyed. He realized she does feel emotion, very small bits of emotions. Most of the time, Sarah didn't know what she was feeling, so she'd cross her arms over her chest.

It was when she showed a bit of humanity, that he knew she could be saved, that there was humanity still left in her to save. He just needed to take his time to slowly draw it out.

* * *

Forks, Washington is where Kagome's located. When Sarah brought up the satellite map, it showed a forest, close by where a cliff was that hung over the ocean. There was also a few cabin like houses near there as well, seemingly a camping site. But Sarah looked it up, and found that an Indian family lived there. Well that was certainly interesting.

* * *

**I see how it is! You silly little ninja readers! Come on, all you have to do is say if you like it, hate, or point out mistakes and leave a review! XD Unless you like being Ninja Readers! :3 But did you know (admit it, you read it in Morpheus' voice), reviews inspire me to update soon, and write longer chapters? :3  
**

**Till next time my lovely readers (even if some of you are Ninja Readers),**

**Julia N SnowMiko :3**


	7. Doggy!

**I'm sorry for the long wait! Looking for a job, and I inspired with another amazing story idea! It will be a Inuyasha and Attack on Titan crossover! Hehehehe! So I have Kagome in Twilight, after the second movie, before the third, around July fourth.**

* * *

Kagome thanked whatever god was watching over her. She was down wind, and the wolf seemed more focused on his meal. Kagome slowly turned around, making sure her wet wings were tucked closely to her back, and walked to her travel bag. Her movements were stiff as she gathered everything and put it all back in her bag. She opened her wings, hoping the sun would dry them quicker. Or whatever sun shine there was, to dry them.

She turned towards the river. '_If I follow the river down stream, maybe it'll lead me to a city... I'm putting all my hope into this hunch. Please be right!_' Kagome stopped all movement when she stepped on a twig, making a loud 'snap'. Kagome stopped breathing, straining to hear any movement around her. '_Oh god, this is so cliché._'

When she was sure nothing was amiss, she continued forward.

* * *

Brown eyes watched a winged human walk along the river. The black wings were wet, obvious from the water dripping off the tips of the feathers every few seconds. Brown furred ears flicked forward at the sound of a twig breaking. The human looked around, blue eyes moving here and there, looking for danger. Then, after a few seconds, the female human continued along the river, toward the city.

Big brown furred paws moved, follow the strange human. The wolf was unsure whether the wings were human made, or... completely natural.

* * *

Kagome wished there was _more_ sunlight. It was like a perfect home for vampires, seriously! They could walk in the sun without bursting into flames, with clouds thick, and everywhere. It was so... Depressing. She had to keep her wings open just for them to dry from the water, in fact, they weren't even half dry! It was really pissing Kagome off.

Stepping over a log, Kagome let out a squeak as her shoe lace got caught on the edge of the log, making her face plant. She groaned as she pushed up, and spit out leaves and dirt. "The hell...!"

Black wings flapped, making droplets of water go in every direction. "Oh this is just wonder-" Kagome stopped short, her eyes locking on to brown eyes just a few feet away.

"Nice doggy, good doggy..." She got a growl in reply.

**Review Replies**

**xXGuardianHeartXx: ****_Hahaha, I can completely understand! But you don't always have to say if you like it... Hm, you could ask questions, point out mistakes, stuff like that. :3 I am a Ninja Reader myself! Sometimes... XD When I find something interesting in a story, I make it my job to point it out! I've actually have started a full out conversation before... Something to do with a depressingly sad, and sorrowful chapter. XD :3_**

**Guest Nazi Angel****_: Yes! Really! O.O Okay, I won't... *Hides behind a pitiful looking rock* Well this won't help much! *throws rock at Nazi Angel, it stops a few inches short of her* Oops?_**

**bluephoenixflame98****_: Jasper Vill Nevada? Hmm, I will have to do some... research so I can get a grip on their characters. The way they might react, how they speak, stuff like that! But I will totally do that! Thank you for the review, and suggestion/requests!  
_**

**Well, that was fun to write! :3 I feel hyper now... :3 Hahaha, I guess that happens when you eat candy while writing! And I have no excuses for my lateness... Except I have several different stories I'm writing chapters for... Yup.**

**Oh, and some awesome news: I might be accepting OCs! Tell me if you want an OC, and I will put up something for you to fill out!**


	8. All good things must come to an end

They stood there, just staring into each others eyes. In a desperate attempt to make herself look more threatening, Kagome threw out her wings in one quick motion, letting them stretch out to their full length. In doing so, the water that had been weighing down her wings, slide of her feathers and shimmered in the air. And the sun, which was finally able to shine down, made it looked like a rainbow went around Kagome.

The wolf tilted its head in curiosity, smelling no threat coming from the small asian girl. Kagome took a step back when the wolf took two steps forward. "_Or is it four? Because of the back legs and all..." _The black haired girl mused.

Kagome focused back to the wolf, an intelligence she'd never seen, in any animal's eyes before, shinning in its brown eyes. She tilted her head, the wolf copying her. Kagome placed her bag on the ground, putting her hands out in front of her to show she meant no harm to the animal, her wings slowly lowering.

"Hello," she started. "Do you belong to someone?"

The wolf snarled at her question, disgusted at the thought of being a _pet_ to anyone. "Okay, so you don't." Kagome let out a nervous chuckle, then she suddenly stopped, her eyes widening.

"Wait, c-can you understand me?" She was sure that the wolf, in a way, answered her question. The wolf stared at her, thinking it wouldn't harm anyone if she knew he could understand her. Kagome's mouth formed an 'o' when the wolf nodded its head.

_"Holy... has science come so far they've..." _Kagome jumped when the wolf barked at her, bringing her hands to hover over her heart. "Did I say that out loud?"

The wolf nodded, then it took a step forward, and seeing that Kagome hadn't stepped back, it walked up to her slowly. When it was within touching distance, Kagome hesitantly reached a hand out to it. The wolf bumped its nose on her hand, making Kagome smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah stared at the city blankly, the dark circles under her eyes glaringly obvious. James watched her, wary of the condition she was in.

"I must contact father for backup, subject .01 won't just come back without a fight." James felt his heart clench, watching the blonde girl survey the area with an emotionless face. He was heart broken, no girl her age, or any age for that matter, should have to do something like this. What ever that demented man did to his daughter, James was determined to undo it.

"I'll go search for a pay phone, you can stay here with the car, James." To any other person, it might have sounded like a suggestion, but Sarah's eyes told another story. He was to stay here, whether he wanted to or not. James let out a sigh as he watched her walk away, his face seeming to age a few years.

"This never should have happened to you... This wasn't how things were supposed to be. I have to fix it," James mumbled to himself, a slight glow entering his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The bird in the cage,

When, oh when will it come out,

In the night of dawn

The crane and turtle slipped,

Who is behind you now?" Kagome sung quietly as she trekked through the woods, the wolf walking beside her. The black haired girl continued to repeat it till they reach a wide open field, just about as big as a football field.

"Hm, I wish this is where I grew up. So much space to fly," Kagome stretched her wings out on instinct. "And so few humans in the woods, although, in that direction," Kagome pointed to the North. "There are a few campers."

The wolf tilted its head, and Kagome giggled. "You aren't the only one with a sharp nose."

If Kagome was completely honest with herself, she didn't know about her heightened sense of smell before coming here. Something in the air, wind, trees, something had cleared her nose. The city was filled with a nasty smell that must of 'clogged' her nose.

Kagome moved her wings about, testing the ache of her muscles. '_Huh, I guess I recover quickly from things like that._' She then motioned for the wolf to move so she could get herself in the air. Kagome made three powerful flaps that lifted her from the ground, she then flapped two to start moving forward.

The wolf started running to keep up with her as she flew around the field. A smile stretched across her lips, a light and glowing feeling entered her chest. Was this how it felt to be... Free? Free from worrying about humans seeing her? Free from limited flying? Free to have _fun_ while she flies? Kagome liked, no, she **loves** this feeling. The dark hair beauty let out a laugh, flying directly above the huge wolf, and petting it. Brown eyes connected with blue, both seeing the happiness shine through.

Many minutes later, they were lying on the ground together, the wolf curled around the winged curl who had her back against him. "I wish to live this way forever."

_But all good things must come to an end..._

* * *

**I want to thank those who stayed with me. And I want to apologize with my whole soul. I have no words to say how sorry, and ashamed I am. I shouldn't have left for so long, but for the most part, I had no choice, the other, I was being lazy. I finally got my muse back, and writer's block has been pushed out of the way. (You are allowed to leave a review saying how awful I am for being gone for so long.)**

**Word count: 890**

**Ja Ne~!**

**Julia N SnowMiko**


End file.
